


Hold on Tight

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: I couldn't get this image from the last episode of TCW out of my head, so I had to draw it. I've loved their relationship from the moment Ahsoka made Rex laugh at Anakin with her snotty teenager attitude, and the way they came to rely on each other by the end of the series was both beautiful and heart breaking.Excuse me while I go cry some more over this scene. T__T
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	Hold on Tight

Small:

Large:


End file.
